


heaven ain't got nothing on this

by brokenstereotype



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cock Worship (Literally), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: “This is a dream come true. Seriously, the fact that we’ve been kept apart like this is a crime.” Harry says as he moves off of the couch and walks on his knees until he’s kneeling in front of Liam’s spread legs.“We’ve been best mates for years.” Liam voices and his eyebrows turn down to make it a question. Harry is smiling as he nuzzles his face in between Liam’s thighs and he might be whispering to his crotch.“Not you, Liam. Your cock.”





	heaven ain't got nothing on this

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Nichelle.

* * *

Harry stares at him. A lot. Sometimes he’s smiling, but most of the time he’s got his eyebrows pulled down and his lips pursed like he’s thinking. Of what? Liam doesn’t _know_ and it’s nerve wracking.

He’s currently trying to manage his cluster fuck of emails, but he keeps accidentally favoriting spam mail because he can see Harry staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

“What, Harry?” He asks, trashing the email about porn or renting a horse - the titles are very misleading. He tries not to give in and look at Harry because god only knows that he needs any sort of encouragement.

“Liam,” Harry drawls the vowels out until they're a mile long. “Can I suck your cock?”

Liam’s fingers slip off the keyboard and his entire email window disappears. Huh. Metaphors.

He turns fully to look at Harry; lazing against the side of the couch with an arm hanging over the back and his face is open and eager. He doesn’t _look_ like he’s joking, but.

“Are you serious?” He asks, eyes squinted until he can only see Harry’s lazy smile. Harry nods solemnly and ticks a finger like a trigger. Liam frowns.

“Go to bed, Harry.” He sighs. It’s late. Or four in the afternoon, but it’s been a long day and Liam just doesn’t have it in him for playing gay chicken with Harry. That’s usually reserved for Saturday nights, when they have nothing better to do.

“I want to go to bed,” Harry says, “With your cock.”

Liam brings his hands to his face and drags his skin down until he feels rebooted. The lid of the laptop snaps shut and he moves it to the table next to the empty can of red bull.

“Alright.” He says, mainly to get his bearings straight but Harry _beams_ and straightens up on the couch.

“Seriously?” He inquires. So fucking excited. God, he’s ridiculous. Liam sees his mouth moving before the words register and then he realizes that he’s staring at Harry’s mouth.

“This is a dream come true. Seriously, the fact that we’ve been kept apart like this is a crime.” Harry says as he moves off of the couch and walks on his knees until he’s kneeling in front of Liam’s spread legs.

“We’ve been best mates for _years_.” Liam voices and his eyebrows turn down to make it a question. Harry is smiling as he nuzzles his face in between Liam’s thighs and he _might_ be whispering to his crotch.

“Not _you_ , Liam. Your cock.” He shakes his head and kisses the tented bulge of his sweatpants. “We’re soulmates and star crossed lovers. It’s a tragedy but we finally get our happily ever after.” He pets a finger at the shape of Liam’s cock beneath the fabric, cheek resting against Liam’s thigh.

“Uhm, I'm happy for you?” He questions. He’s not really sure what’s happening but then Harry is tugging at his sweatpants, chanting _let me see, let me see_. So, Liam lifts his hips and allows Harry to pull his pants and underwear down his legs and lets them pool around his ankles. Harry’s face lights up, eyes darkening as he stares at his exposed cock.

That’s, well. Liam’s never had anyone look at his penis like _that_.

Harry hums, taking the meat of Liam’s thighs in his large hands and pushes them open wider, like they’re what? Obstructing his view? Good lord.

“Hi there.” Harry coos. Liam doesn’t know whether to be offended or scared or to just let Harry have his moment. His cock seems to appreciate the attention, preening under the wicked smile Harry gives it as it rises to the occasion.

Liam thinks that Harry’s just going to talk to his cock for a while and pet it like a thing of beauty, but then he sinks his mouth down over the head and moans the entire way down.

“ _Oh._ ” Liam moans. Harry’s mouth is very wet and very warm and he moans around his cock like he’s agreeing. It’s ridiculous. Can you even say that about someone giving you head? Is that allowed?

Harry closes his eyes as he sucks Liam down, tongue nearly caressing the length of it and one of his hands comes up to circle around the base where it doesn’t fit in his mouth. He doesn’t move his hand, just holds on like he likes the feel of the soft heated skin under his palm.

“ _Mmmm_ , that’s nice.” Liam says appreciatively. Harry doesn’t seem to be listening. He’s basically fucking his own mouth with his cock, gagging out these truly awful, amazing noises. He drops the hand holding his cock to Liam’s balls and fondles with them, looking up at Liam and actually waggling his eyebrows. God, he’d probably make a juggling joke if he didn’t, you know, have Liam’s cock stuffed down his throat.

Harry sucks one hard suck and then pulls off, lips redder than the devil’s tongue and a trail of saliva trailing down his chin. He wraps a hand around his cock, lazily stroking and gazing at it fondly. A drop of precum spills over the head like a cry of appreciation.

“God, you’re amazing.” Harry says in awe. Liam thinks he’s talking to his cock, but when he looks down, Harry’s staring right at him. His eyes are bright and happy and Liam’s always been a sucker for making Harry happy. He brings a hand to Harry’s cheek, letting him nuzzle into Liam’s palm like he did to his crotch.

“I want it in me.” Harry says on a sigh. The words trail up Liam’s fingers and take a second to make it to his ears and then his heart gets with the memo and jams into overdrive. Harry blinks up at him.

“Please, Liam. It wants me too. Can we have your blessing?” He asks. Those words actually came out of his mouth. Liam watched each and every syllable form on those abused lips. Instead of answering with words - how do you even answer to a question like that? He’s almost positive Harry just proposed marriage, for fucks sake, he nods his head in jerky thrusts of his chin. Harry grins, all teeth and there’s still spit on his chin.

Harry uses Liam’s thighs as leverage to stand from the floor, laughing at the cracks his knees make and grumbling about _getting too old for this._ Liam wants to tell him he’s not as funny as he thinks, but either Liam’s too in love with the idiot or all of the blood has rushed to his dick because he knows he would be lying to himself if he said that.

Once Harry’s pants are peeled down his legs, honestly, they’re that tight, he’s folding them up like the ridiculous gentleman he is and places them on top of Liam’s laptop.

Liam knows that his eyes are wide and eager, but really, he’s not missing a second of this.

There’s a crinkling coming from Harry’s palm, plastic or aluminum maybe. Liam watches as Harry tears at the packet of lube with his teeth and then his eyebrows do that confused tango again. Actually, they do that a lot in the presence of Harry Styles.

Harry laughs at the look on Liam’s face, spitting out the piece of aluminum in his teeth.

“What? I’ve been waiting for this for a while, Liam. Of course I'm prepared.” He shimmies his way up Liam’s body and braces a hand against the back of the couch. He frowns. “Or, well, not _prepared_ , yet. But, I kind of want your fingers in me as well.”

Liam groans, bringing his hands up to grip at Harry's thighs.

Harry smirks, “Oh yes, definitely want those fingers in me. Now, please.” He wiggles his butt, which just makes his hard cock shake in front of Liam’s face.

Liam pokes his tongue out to swipe a lick up the length of it and now it’s his turn to grin because Harry’s arm shakes next to Liam’s head and he drops the packet of lube so it hits Liam’s shoulder and drops next to them on the couch.

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry whines, looking down at him from where he’s leaning over his face. “Don’t make it wait. Don’t make _me_ wait, please.”

Liam swallows heavy, blindly grabbing for the lube and squeezing out half the packet onto his fingers. He brings his other hand down in a slow drag down Harry’s thigh, watching his face as he reaches around and pushes a finger slowly into him. Harry’s mouth drops open further and wider the more Liam pushes in and his breath is panting against Liam’s face.

“More, please.” He says. Whispers, more like. His eyes are closed and his face is blissed out and content.

“So polite.” Liam admires, pulling his finger out and pushing back in with two. Harry groans, long and drawn out, his chest pushing forward against Liam’s nose. Liam licks at his collarbone, nipping at any spot of skin his lips land on. Harry’s rocking back onto his fingers, shoving his chest against Liam’s mouth and arches his back once he finds a good rhythm.

“So good, so good. I need,” He looks down between their heaving chests, down at where Liam’s cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. He groans. “One more, please. And then I want it. Please, Liam.” His grip on the back of the couch creaks beneath his fingers and Liam’s already removing his fingers and pushing in with three, petting at Harry’s rim and admiring the view of Harry’s wrecked face.

Harry’s legs are shaking, spasming against Liam’s thighs and his head keeps dropping between his shoulders and then stretching back to expose his long neck. Liam taps his fingers along his ribs, three fingers dancing along the bones while three fingers of his other hand thrust and twist inside of him.

Harry laughs around a moan, “Are you really, _fuck_ , tapping out the beat of, _shit right there_ , What Makes You Beautiful on my ribs - _fuck, fuck,_ now. Please, now. I need it.” He drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder and heaves in a lungful of air.

Liam pulls his fingers out and gives Harry, and himself if he’s being honest, a minute to catch their breaths. Harry smushes his face against Liam’s cheek, pressing open mouthed kisses to his ear and his jaw and the corner of his mouth, all the while muttering, _yeah yeah yes oh yes_.

Liam grabs ahold of himself, biting his lip to cut off the hiss that wants to escape at the touch of his palm. He lines himself up where Harry is scorching hot and pulsing, pushing in with a groan that seems to branch off from both of them. Harry palms at his face, smushing his cheeks together a bit and kisses his mouth, deep and hot and filthy. His tongue roams all along his mouth and seems to try to travel down Liam’s throat. Liam grips tight to Harry’s thighs and sucks at Harry’s lips when he pushes all the way in and bottoms out. They pant against each other, pressed tight and sweaty together. Harry hiccups a sound out of his mouth and then rock his hips, staring deep into Liam’s eyes as he starts riding him with intent.

Liam’s seen Harry under spotlights, thousands of people screaming his name, face flushed and eyes disbelieving. He’s seen Harry drunk off of expensive champagne and eyes loose with emotion he holds back until he’s behind closed doors. He’s seen Harry at his worst and he’s seen Harry at his best but he’s never seen Harry look as beautiful as he does right now.

They move together, with Harry’s thighs straining to push himself up and Liam’s thighs grinding up so that they’re as deep as they can get in this position.

It feels as if they’re dancing, in a lewd sort of way. They’re bodies rock together and they find a coordination that has them both gasping out the others name on broken moans.

“ _Heaven ain’t got nothing on this,”_ Harry sings. Liam breathes out a laugh and Harry is laughing with him, noses pressed together and breathing each others air.

Liam snaps his hips harder, grip almost bruising on Harry’s thighs and he stares back at Harry, lets him see all that Liam is feeling through his unguarded eyes and panting mouth. Harry nods, over and over and over and he’s riding Liam fast and hard, sounds punching out of his chest like squeaks he can’t contain.

Liam kisses him as he comes and lets Harry taste his own name against his mouth on a breathless sigh.

Harry brings a hand down to stroke himself, only a few times and then coming all over Liam’s stomach, nearly sobbing with the force of his orgasm. They breathe against each other, touching at each others faces and pushing fingers through sweaty hair.

“Mmmm,” Harry hums. “Just call me Mrs. Liam Payne’s Cock.” And Liam swallows down his laugh.


End file.
